Tonight, Tonight
by kurtofskylove
Summary: Based off of Suits Meme prompt that wanted first time!Harold/Mike. Full prompt inside, chapter two is actually the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight, Tonight**

**Hard M**

**Mike/Harold**

**Nothing kinky**

**Based off of Suits Meme Prompt: Mike somehow ends up at a bar with Harold after work one day, where Harold confesses that he's a virgin and it feels like this giant weight on him. He'd hire an escort if he could afford it, just to get it out of the way. Mike feels bad, so he takes Harold home with him and they have sex.**

**Anything beyond that is up to the author! One time is okay, continuing relationship, whatever. **

* * *

><p>Mike had a history of being in the wrong place at the wrong time and it looked like tonight was no different. He had just walked into his favorite bar to get a beer and some wings for dinner when he spotted him. A mop of curly blonde hair attached to a still awkward body, nursing a Cosmopolitan of all things. He considered his options. He could turn around, walk out the door and pretend like it didn't happen. He didn't think Harold would even bring it up at the office. Or he could do the right thing and—<p>

"Harold, hey! Mind if I join you?" Mike said before he could stop himself.

Harold's head shot up and he managed a nervous, "Uh, hey, Mike, sure. What are you doing here?"

Mike took a seat across from Harold in the small booth and said "Oh, I was just stopping to get some dinner while I was in the neighborhood. Do you come here often?"

"No, not usually."

A pretty waitress with soft brown hair and blue eyes stopped at their table.

"What can I get for you?" she asked Mike pleasantly.

"A pitcher of beer and a slice of cheese pizza, please," he replied.

"Anything else for you?" she asked Harold.

"No, thanks," he mumbled into his drink.

She raised an eyebrow at Mike and walked off. Mike stifled the urge to facepalm. What had he gotten himself into? They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Harold spoke up.

"I was supposed to meet someone here tonight."

Mike looked at him in surprise. "If I'm interrupting, I can go," he offered.

"I was stood up. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago," Harold replied, hanging his head.

The waitress brought the pitcher of beer and two cups over and then left. Mike used the silence to pour himself a beer and sip on it casually until Harold decided to talk about it some more.

"I'm a virgin, you know," he said dejectedly.

Mike barely saved himself from spitting out his beer. "There's nothing wrong with that," he managed to say.

Harold just snorted and finally looked up at Mike. His eyes were rimmed in red and he looked absolutely miserable.

"You're so sweet, Mike. Even at work you're nice to everyone and they're so mean to you just because Harvey likes you best."

Mike flushed at the compliment as the waitress brought over his pizza. He began to eat and listened as Harold continued to talk.

"Everyone at Pearson Hardman thinks I'm a joke. I am a joke," he said, before taking a long drink from his Cosmopolitan.

"I don't think you're a joke," Mike said and was surprised to find he actually meant it.

Harold gave a half-hearted chuckle and finished his drink.

"It's true, Harold. You're a good guy. Everyone there is so uptight, don't let it get to you. Now drink some of this beer," Mike said.

"I tried to hire someone but it was just so damn expensive. That's what I would have used that stupid raise for, not a tattoo. The tattoo was just the first thing that popped into my head."

Harold poured himself a glass and downed it as quickly as possible. Mike frowned at the glass and asked "How many drinks have you had?"

"Probably a lot. I stopped counting after the sixth Cosmopolitan," he replied, words slightly slurred.

Mike finished the last of his pizza and beer and looked around. Now or never, Ross, he told himself.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Mike asked.

Harold looked up surprised, before his expression hardened. "And why would I want to do that, Mike?" he asked.

"So we can hang out while you sober up enough to go home without getting lost," was the reply.

"I don't want a pity fuck, Mike. If that's your plan, just fucking forget it," Harold said angrily.

"Which part is it that bothers you? The fucking or the pity? Because I'm telling you right now, I don't pity you but I do need to get laid."

Harold's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to find the lie in Mike's words but he couldn't. "This stays between us?" he asked.

Mike just grinned and paid the tab.

The cab right back to Mike's apartment was silent but not uncomfortably so. He could tell that Harold was nervous. Hell, who wouldn't be when they were about to lose their virginity to a co-worker? Of course, this wasn't Mike's first rodeo, gay or straight. He might not have graduated from college, but he was there long enough to make some memories. They pulled up in front of Mike's building, paid and got out. There wasn't an elevator so they had to climb several flights of stairs and were already a bit hot and sweaty by the time Mike unlocked the door and let them both in.

He decided not to waste any time. He closed the door and then pushed Harold up against it, pressing their bodies together. He leaned in and gently kissed Harold's lips. They were soft but slightly dry and Mike couldn't help but smile at the small moan that escaped them.  
>"Let's get to the bedroom," Mike said, taking his hand and leading the way. He shed his clothes as he went so he was only in pants by the time they got there. Harold was still fully clothed. Mike quickly took off the rest of his clothes and then began on Harold's.<p>

When they were both naked, Mike pushed him on the bed and straddled him, grinding their hips together.

"You like that?" Mike said.

"Yes, Mike, more," Harold moaned.

Mike reached into his nightstand and fumbled for a condom and lube.

"Top or bottom?" he asked.

"What?"

Mike paused, mumbled, "Never mind" and began prepping himself. Harold was a lot bigger than Mike would have thought so he made sure to use three fingers. When he was finally stretched enough, he rolled a condom onto Harold's dick and slowly sank down on it.

They both moaned at the same time and Mike couldn't help but be amazed at how good it was. It had been so long since he'd been fucked in a way that didn't mean getting completely screwed over in a non-sexual way.

"Let's change positions, I want you to fucking pound my ass," Mike gasped out. He got on his hands and knees and felt Harold fumble behind him before pressing into him with one slow push.

"Shit, Mike, you're so fucking tight," Harold said as he began to pump in and out of Mike's ass.

"Shut up and fuck me harder," Mike said.

Harold might not have been the best looking guy Mike had ever been with but he was certainly good, especially for a virgin. Mike shifted his hips so that every thrust hit his prostate and reached a hand underneath him to stroke his cock. The combination of his prostate being pounded and his grip on his cock had him coming with a yell faster than he would ever have admitted. Harold followed soon after, collapsing onto his back.

"That was really, really good," Mike said.

"Thanks…So what happens now?" Harold asked awkwardly.

"What happens now is that you carefully pull out, tie off the condom, throw it way and then we go to sleep and you better still be here in the morning," said Mike.

Harold smiled and did exactly as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Morning After**

**Hard M**

**Harold/Mike**

**Nothing kinky**

* * *

><p>Harold woke up with a warm body pressed up against his back and an arm around his waist. Thinking back to the night before, he realized just who that arm and body belonged to, he began to slowly try to wiggle out of his grasp.<p>

"Unless you're getting up to puke, piss or make me a 5 course breakfast that you will serve to me in bed, I suggest you stay where you are," Mike said.

Harold awkwardly pressed in closer to Mike. He heard Mike sigh and loosen his grip.

"If you don't really want to stay, you don't have to," he said softly.

"Are you sure you really want me to? I mean, I thought this would be a one-off thing," Harold said hesitantly.

Mike sat up in bed and started, "Look, I just got out of a relationship a little while ago. I'm not really ready to rush into anything serious but I know that last night was great and I know that you're a good guy so if you want to take it slow…"

"Didn't we kind of screw up the slow part by fucking before the first date?" Harold asked.

Mike winced a little bit but said "If that's all you want it to be, I'm okay with that, too. "

Harold thought for a minute. Sure Mike wasn't exactly offering up a relationship on a silver platter but what better option did he have? Mike had always been nice to him, even when everyone else wasn't.

"Yeah, I want to try taking it slow. I had a really good time," he finally said.

Mike smiled broadly and leaned in to kiss Harold on the lips. Harold knew it was suppose to be just a chaste kiss but he couldn't help but kiss Mike firmly back, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth slightly. Mike responded to the kiss by opening his own mouth and soon they were pulling apart, panting for breath.

"Want to go for round two?" Harold asked.

"I don't know if I could. You were a lot bigger than I expected and even with stretching I—"

"You can fuck me instead of me fucking you," Harold said.

Mike looked hesitant. "Are you sure you're ready for that? It's kind of a big step."

"Yes, I know I am. I know I've only known you for a little while but I know I can trust that you won't hurt me," Harold said determinedly

"Lie back on the bed then," Mike said, reaching for the lube and a condom.

Harold spread his legs as he lay back, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Just relax," Mike said soothingly, "the more you tense, the harder it is. We'll take it slow and I'll stop if you need me to."

"Okay."

Mike lubed up several fingers and carefully slipped the first one in. Harold immediately tensed up, trying to push Mike out.

"Do you need me to stop?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I just freaked. Keep going," Harold replied.

Mike continued to slowly push his finger until it's all the way in and then pauses to let Harold get use to it. When he feels him relax completely, he begins to slowly pump it in and out. Once he's open from that, he adds a second, then third finger and when Harold is riding those, practically keening, Mike pulls them out. He slides a condom down onto his cock and slicks up before slowly, so very slowly, pushing into him.

The first three inches are always the worst; that Mike knows from experience. He takes his time, pausing every few centimeters to allow Harold time to adjust. When he's finally past the three inch mark, he speeds up a little bit and is soon buried to the hilt inside of Harold's ass. It had been a very, very long time since Mike had been on this side of things and he had sure as hell missed it. He stayed still for several long moments, both for his own sake and for Harold's. When Harold began to gently rock his hips up, Mike took that as his cue and began to make shallow thrusts.

He went slowly at first, gaining momentum only after he was sure he found Harold's prostate. He followed Harold's natural clues until he could tell he was close, then wrapped a hand around his dick and gave a few quick jerks until he came, spilling all over Mike's hand. Mike followed soon after, letting Harold milk his orgasm from him.

He pulled out, threw the condom away and collapsed on top of Harold.

"That was—"

"Don't even finish that sentence, just fucking cuddle me," Mike said.

Harold just smiled and wrapped his arms around Mike.


End file.
